1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer-aided language learning system and, in particular, to a story interactive grammar teaching system and method that teaches grammar rules through interaction with learners
2. Related Art
Learning a new language is often a difficult task and heavy burden for most people. One is hardly able to master a language without studying hard. Many people cannot comprehend or speak a language (such as English) even after years of learning. Some other people are good at listening and understanding people's words but make mistakes in writing or tests. The later suffer mainly from bad grammar basis. The invention aims to solve these problems.
One is not able to form a correct sentence, not to mention writing articles or taking tests, without fully understanding grammar rules, even if he or she can remember a lot of vocabulary and pronounce correctly. However, once a learner knows the correct grammar rules, he or she can use a finite number of words to form all sorts of sentences, composing grammatically correct articles, without any difficulty. Even though everybody knows the importance of grammar, conventional teaching methods are insufficient to allow students to learn correctly from teachers. In the end, grammar classes are filled with many boring rules for students to memorize and to practice. As a result, most people start to dislike grammar classes, though they still have to take them.
Various computer and Internet based grammar learning tools or methods available on the market cannot aviod “stating rules, giving examples, and practicing problems”. The results are not different from conventional classes and textbooks. Whether a sentence is grammatically correct and whether words are appropriately used should be judged and corrected immediately so learners do not continue making the same mistakes. However, conventional teaching methods, textbooks, currently available computer applications, and Internet based grammar learning tools cannot achieve such a goal.
Given the various drawbacks in conventional foreign language grammar teaching methods, it is highly desirable to provide a simple and convenient computer-aided language learning system to solve such problems. Mature computer technologies are employed to overcome shortcomings such as limited training materials, insufficient interactions and inadequate instructions in conventional foreign language grammar teaching methods and, at the same time, to effectively increase a learner's ability to in express his or her ideas.